


Battle Scars

by badly_knitted



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn is well able to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for secretstaircase’s prompt ‘Angel, Gunn, he's learned to take care of his own injuries,’ at fic_promptly.

Years of living on the street have made Gunn more than capable of taking care of himself. It wouldn’t be a safe way to live even without the demons and vampires, but they exist and he’s made it his mission in life to kill as many as he can. It’s not such a bad life; it’s made him tough, and confident in his own abilities as a fighter. It’s made him a pretty good field medic too; a good thing since getting injured is practically a way of life.

Joining Angel’s crew hasn’t really changed much; if anything, it’s raised the stakes, pun intended. He’s still fighting the good fight, still putting his life on the line for others, and still getting hurt; it’s nothing new, so he brushes off everyone’s concern, telling them it’s just a scratch. He can handle it.

Up in his room, he washes away the blood from another gash and lays out what he needs to fix himself up. It’s not as bad as it looked at first, only needs a few stitches and he’s done in ten minutes, but it’ll probably scar. Doesn’t matter; what’s one more scar? It just means he’s still alive and he plans to stay that way. They won the battle today, but the war rages on, and Gunn has every intention of being there at the end, no matter what it takes. Because he has to believe that they’ll win in the end; anything else doesn’t bear thinking about.

 

The End


End file.
